Awaken, My Guardian
by xxThe-Asylumxx
Summary: When a prophecy to bring Trigon back to this world begins to take place, Raven's life is in more danger then ever. Only the awakening of her guardian can help her, only Beastboy can help.
1. Prophecy

**_In the Ruins of Azarath there is a prophecy, long since forgotten._**

**_It reads "Trigon the terrible, so mighty and feared will choose two mortal men to serve him._**

**_One hidden in the shadows while the other basks in light. _**

**_These men will be given the _****_chance to lead an army in their master's name if they bring him back to the mortal plane._**

**_When the full moon is bathed in blood and reaches the center of the sky, _****_one of the men must conceive a child with the_****_portal, the only living blood relative of Trigon,_****_ if they wish to give _****_passage to their master. _**

**_The only thing that can stop them is the guardian. _**

**_A monstrous deity, _****_that the portal itself will choose for a protector. _**

**_The guardian will not only be entrusted with _****_the portal's life, but the portal's heart." _**

**_This prophecy has long since been dismissed as nothing but an unlikely story. But the thing about stories is, the more unlikely they are to come true, they usually do._**


	2. Tragedy

**Location: Jump City**

Raven Roth of the Teen Titans, had been stuck with night patrol. The half-demon was more then capable of the job but, like the rest of her team, hated it as nothing happened that late at night. Apparently all the bad guys of Jump City enjoyed sleeping. Raven was about to call it in for then night when a column of light burst from the ground and grounded the hero.

Raven hit the ground hard. "Great, taken down by a flood light. Better not let Beast Boy here about this or I'll never live it down." She muttered to herself. Beast Boy... Every time she thought about him a few of her emotions wouldn't stop chattering. Shaking her head to rid herself of that train of thought, she stood up and wiped the dust off of herself. Before she could make sense of her surroundings, a tendril made of light wrapped around her neck and slammed her into a wall. The tendril unwrapped itself and Raven fell to the ground again. Raven was in a coughing fit after being strangled, "Who...,?" She managed to question.

A man stepped foreword from the shadows, "Allow me to shed some "light" on the situation." He said in a smug voice. It was the villain Doctor Light. An evil smile on his face. He had not changed much in appearance, save for his age was starting to show. But... There was something wrong. Not visible, more an unsettling sense that this was not the same man they were used to thrashing so easily. "So good to see you again, Raven." He said with mock sincerity.

"Dr. Light? What's a third-rate villain like you want?" She asked. She tried to stand up but Dr. Light slammed one of his light whips into her side, knocking her back down.

Dr. Light chuckled, "Oh Raven, I know we've had our differences in the past, but I'm willing to put our differences aside for a while." He walked up to her and offered her a helping hand. In the better light, the Mark of Scath was visible on his forehead.

Raven's eyes went wide and she slapped Dr. Light's hand away from her. She tried to back up but hit the wall. That mark, no it couldn't be! She began to chant "Azarath metrion zinthos!" but nothing happened.

An evil smirk crossed Dr. Light's face as he made a "Tut-tut" sound as he walked towards her and grabbed her throat. "What's the matter, Raven? Can't use your powers?" He asked with mock sincerity. "Oh, that's right, you can't!" He then threw her to the ground.

"How," Raven questioned as she tried to lift her self up, "We destroyed my father!"

"Your father has been haunting my dreams Raven. He's made offers and promises of my wildest dreams! And all I have to do is assist him with the Rebirth ritual." Dr. Light said as he walked over to the fallen heroine.

Raven stared at him, rebirth ritual, what was that? "What are you going to do?" She asked him. She was slowly starting to feel lose of control in her body, as this fear or something else?

"I'm glad you asked." Dr. Light said as he approached her and got down on one knee. "In order for your father to be reborn into this world, the portal needs to consummate with one of his servants. When that happens the child will be Trigon's way back into this Realm."

"But how did you get the mark, how is he able to communicate with you?" She asked confused.

Dr. Light only shook his head as a tendril wrapped around her neck and lifted her. He pressed his thumb to Raven's forehead, right over her ruby, "No matter how hard you try to fight it Raven, Trigon is apart of you. That how he's been able to reach into my dreams. He lives in you!"

Raven began to feel a surge of energy flow through her. Her skin began to burn as red symbols appeared on her body. She felt drained of energy. More tendrils of light flew at Raven and wrapped around her arms and legs, their touch burning.

Dr. Light walked up to her and caressed her face, smirking as Raven tried to get away. A pained look on her face. "Oh sweet Raven, please try to calm down."

His touch burned worse then the light did. Raven growled and muttered "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos", but again nothing happened, "No."

"Yes." Dr. Light said before he licked Raven's cheek. The tendrils began to rip her clothing. Before they could get finish, Raven managed to punch Dr. Light across the face as the Doctor's guard had been let down in his lust, before she lost all feeling in her arm except for pain.

The punch was sloppy and made in desperation. Raven was strong but hardly knew anything about fist fighting. She ended up hurting herself more then she did Dr. Light.

Dr. Light growled as he put a hand on his cheek, "Looks like The Doctor needs to sedate his patient!" The tendrils began to grip Raven tighter and slammed her into the wall repeatedly before throwing her to the ground. The tendrils unwrapped themselves and left Raven to Dr. Light's mercy. He walked over to the girl and lifted her as if she weighed nothing. "Do you know what I went thorough after you and your little friends beat me like some kind of schoolyard bully?" He asked her. "I'm a laughing stock of the entire criminal underground!" He then punched her across the face like she did him, sending Raven back to the ground. "I used to be one of the greats!" He continued before kicking Raven in the side. "I was on top of the villain list, fighting against the Justice League! But now I'm lucky if even Elongated Man foils my plans." He then grabbed her hair and lifted her up. "And it's all your fault! It's one thing to lose to the likes of Superman or Batman, but to a couple of sidekicks and some freaks?" He slammed her face into the wall. "I will show them all I'm not some joke!" He then let go of her and gave her one last kick. "No, I'm letting my personal affairs get in the way of business." He said suddenly, the Mark glowing.

Raven was hurt worse then she could ever remember. What is going on? The mark is making him stronger then Slade was when he bore the mark. Dr. Light's attack had brought some sense of feeling back into her body as she managed to pull out her T-Communicator before it was taken by Dr. Light.

**_I tried to kill the pain_**

"Now, now, we don't want anyone spoiling the fun do we?" He asked sadistically before he laughed. "No, we're going to be here for quite some time, and that's a promise." He threw the device to the side, out of Raven's reach.

**_But only brought more (so much more)_**

The tendrils re-wrapped themselves around Raven and gripped tightly, letting Dr. Light finish ripping her clothing himself. He grinned evilly when Raven looked up at him and coughed up blood before she managed to say to him, "You won't get away with this. My friends will find you, make you pay!"

"Oh poor, Raven, that's what I'm hoping for!" He said smiling evilly, "Now stop struggling, I want to try and enjoy this."

Raven could only think of the argument she and Beast Boy had before she left for patrol.

_*Flashback*_

"I'm just saying, maybe you shouldn't go out alone tonight" Beast Boy said as he walked with Raven down the halls of the tower.

"I told you Beast boy, I'll be fine." She said to her green skinned companion. "I'm not some damsel in distress who need you to save her every five minuets" she said in a monotone voice.

Beast Boy sighed, "That's not what I meant Rae, and you know that." He said to her. "I just have a bad feeling."

"I appreciate the concern Beast Boy, but I don't need it." She said in a sterner tone.

"Fine, then go on! Sooner you get out of here the sooner the fun will come." Beast Boy said before covering his mouth with his hands. He couldn't believe he just said that. "Rae, I..."

He didn't get the chance to finish as Raven covered his mouth with her black aura, "Don't even talk." She said, feeling hurt. Raven then walked out of the tower, leaving Beast Boy standing there, the magic soon wearing off.

_*end flash back*_

Raven was now regretting her choice and wishing Beast Boy was there.

_**I lay dying**_

_**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**_

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**_

Raven laid there, her body racked with pain. Tears stained her face as blood did her clothes. There was no way any of her friends could find her. They didn't know where she was, or what happened to her.

_**Am I too lost to be saved**_

_**Am I too lost?**_

A sliver of her power. That was all that she could feel, slowly coming back to her. She decided to put it to use as she slowly chanted her spell, disappearing in the wing's of a massive, black-aura made, raven.

**Location: Titan's Tower , Jump City**

"Hey Cy! Is Raven back?" He asked. Beast Boy wanted to apologize for how he acted earlier. Raven always said he needed to mature and the show he put on earlier was not a good start.

Cyborg shook his head. "Sorry Bb, but I haven't seen her since she left." He said before returning to his video game, "Booyah! That's what I'm talking about!" He yelled hitting another high score.

Beast Boy looked depressed and let out a sullen "Oh." as he sulked to the couch.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise and what looked like a black bird appeared in the middle of the living room, a large raven to be more exact. When it disappeared there was a battered and bloody Raven. She appeared on the brink of consciousness.

Beast Boy was the first to run to her, "Raven! What happened! "He asked her. She immediately clung to him. "Beast Boy…" she managed to say.

**_My God my tourniquet_**

**_Return to me salvation_**

Cyborg threw down his game controller and rose from the couch faster then when someone made bacon. Robin and Starfire had just came in to see what the noise was.

They began to come to Raven's aid when suddenly Beast Boy did something he never thought he'd do, He snarled at them, his fangs bared and his eyes flashing with blood lust. He gathered Raven into his arms and carried her cradle style and ran to her room.

**_My God my tourniquet_**

**_Return to me salvation_**

The rest of the titans were left there scared and confused. "Did Bb just…..SNARL at us?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

Starfire nodded, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "The sight of friend, Raven, has left Beast Boy is a frightening state."

Robin nodded, "Let's try and see what's wrong." He said, trying to regain control for the moment.

Beast Boy had carried Raven to her room and placed her on her bed. He couldn't believe what he did but he was just feeling so angry he didn't know what to do. His thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Beast Boy! Let us in!" Robin said, before banging on the door a few more times

"No." Beast boy responded. "Leave us,

Robin was mad that Beast Boy had disobeyed an order. Cyborg put his hand on their leader's shoulder. "Maybe we should just give them some alone time." Starfire nodded in agreement. Robin growled, "Fine, but if they're not down in an hour, we go get them." He commanded and the other's nodded, Starfire flew off to her room, needing someplace to cry, leaving Cyborg and Robin waiting outside the door.

Beast Boy held his head as he felt himself surging with anger at the smells that filled the room. The smells of blood, sadness, and sex making him growl low until a low voice said _'Garfield….'_ Beast Boy looked up and around but didn't see anything. He quickly rushed to Raven's side when he heard her whimper. "It's okay, Rae, I'm here.

She looked up at him and just held her like he was going to disappear if she didn't.

Beast Boy looked at her, she didn't look like the Raven he remembered. This Raven was afraid and needed him. He was going to be there for her.

_**Do you remember me?**_

_**Lost for so long**_

"Come on Rae, we need to get you some help." He said to her as he lifted her up. He walked to the door and said, "I'm taking her to the sick bay, I only want Cyborg to come with us though." Cyborg was like a big brother to both Beast boy and Raven, so Beast Boy would only allow him to be near Raven at the moment.

Robin was about to protest when Cyborg shook his head, "You really wanna deal with Beast boy when he's that pissed?" He asked. Cyborg was right, they had every right to fear their green friend when he was angry.

Raven looked scared to be taken from the safety of her room but calmed herself when she felt Beast boy's hand run through her hair and he said, "It's OK Rae, you'll be fine. I promise." Unfortunately he didn't know if he was telling her for her sake, or his own.

**_Will you be on the other side_**

**_Or will you forget me?_**

Beast boy placed Raven on the bed gently and sat there. He gripped her hand when she began to shake nervously.

Cyborg walked in and felt a rush of anger at what he saw. "Did she say what happened?" He asked as he slowly approached the two.

The changeling was ready to snarl but stopped himself when he saw it was just Cyborg, "No, but I don't need her to tell me what's wrong. I already know."

Cyborg looked at Beast boy for a moment, "Then what's wrong?" He asked. If Beast boy can smell the problem then this couldn't be good.

Beast boy tried to control himself but he was beginning to breath unevenly and quick, "She...was raped."

The next noise was a wall being punched and nearly destroyed by the metal man's fist, "Who did it?" He demanded before he walked up to Beast Boy and grabbed his shirt and lifted them till they were face to face, "You can smell the problem, can you smell the scum who did it?"

"No, there are to many conflicting smells, I can't pinpoint it and I don't want to." Beast boy said, a look of sorrow on his face. "Can't you just do some DNA testing then we can take care of her."

Cyborg looked at Beast boy and saw the rage concealed in his eyes then did something he had never done, he gave his brother a hug. "You need to calm yourself, for Raven." He let go of Beast Boy and looked back at said girl. "I'll do what I can, and then give you guys some alone time." He walked over to Raven and looked down at her, "Raven, it's me Cyborg. I'm gonna help you, but I need to do something first. I need to take a DNA sample."

Raven looked up at him, "Where's Beast boy?" She questioned, "What have you done with him?" She screamed not recognizing her team mate.

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**_

_**am I too lost to be saved am I too lost?**_

Said changeling hurried himself to Raven's side and took her hand with his, "It's okay Raven, I got you. I'm right here." He said to her, running his hand thorough her hair. "Cyborg is just gonna do some tests and we'll find the man who hurt you."

She looked at him, "Cyborg?" She questioned and then saw her large teammate and nodded.

_**My God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

Beast Boy stepped away from the bed and almost immediately, Raven began to panic. Beast boy grabbed Rae's hand and began to comfort her, "I'm right here ,Rae, everything's going to be fine."

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

Cyborg had managed to collect a semen sample and was not happy about it. "When I find out who did it, you'll be the first to know." he told Beast boy.

"How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure." He said, "We have DNA tracking equipment, but it's not made to track this stuff so it will take bit longer."

Beast Boy sighed and gripped his head with his hands. 'Garfield...' "What?" Beast boy asked.

Cyborg looked at him, "I didn't say anything." Then he shook his head, "I'll leave you two alone, but try to get some rest." He then clapped a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder before he left.

"Raven, we're going to get you clean now, OK?" Beast boy asked her. "I need to leave you for a moment."

She looked at him as if he said he was about to die, "You'll be back, right?"

He nodded, "As fast as I can."

Raven nodded slowly and watched him leave. She laid there on the bed, but couldn't get comfortable. She felt violated and dirty. The pain was slowly coming back to her from what had happened as she regained all the feeling in her body. Cries of pain escaped her as she waited for Beast boy.

_**I want to die!**_

Beast boy had been gathering clothes for Raven when he heard her cry. He hurried as fast as he could and morphed into a wolf, holding the clothes in his mouth as he ran. He burst in through the door and snarled, already trying to make whatever was hurting Raven back off, he looked and saw no one was there.

Raven continued to cry in pain, fresh tears running down her cheeks. She stopped crying when she felt a hand on her face. She was about to turn away from it when she recognized the gentle feel the clothes hand gave her, "Beast boy, it's hurts." she said.

**_My God my tourniquet_**

**_return to me salvation_**

"I know Rae, but I'm going to make it feel better." He said as he left her side or a moment to retrieve a bucket and eight sponges. He filled the bucket with warm soapy water and returned to her side.

**_My God my tourniquet_**

**_return to me salvation_**

"Raven, I'm going to have to remove your clothes." He said to her gently.

Raven closed her eyes and her body became encased in dark energy. Her clothes slowly removing themselves.

Beast boy blushed intensely but regained himself. 'You need to be calm Garfield, this is not sexual, you're just going to clean her up and give her some medicine.' He thought to himself. He turned into an octopus and began to dunk the sponges in the water before he gently lifted Raven up and slowly cleaned her off.

She cried in pain much to Beast boy's displeasure when ever he ran over a bruise. She soon grew numb to the pain as Beast Boy used a tencled arm to inject a syringe of pain killer into her arm.

Raven's face slowly went from pained and sorrowful, to a relaxed and calm state. Her eyes were glassy but she could still see fine. She knew after this, she would never be the same. She needed someone to protect her.

**_My wounds cry for the grave my soul cries for deliverance_**

**_will I be denied Christ_**

**_tourniquet_**

**_my suicide_**

Beast boy finished cleaning off Raven and had slipped her into something easy for her to wear. He kept the octopus form to lift her up when he slipped clean panties on her and slipped a long grey night gown he found in her room over her. He morphed back into his human form and stayed by Raven's side.

"Beast boy." Raven then said softly, "Garfield..."

He looked at her confused, the pain killer should have been strong enough to put her to sleep. "I'm right here Raven." He said before he was pulled into the bed by her side. She was cuddling him like he was a large teddy bear.

She kissed him on the lips before slowly whispering into his ear, "Be my guardian."

* * *

><p>Hope You enjoyed it, more is on the way. Song requests will be taken into consideration. Constructive criticism only please, no flames.<p>

_Visiting Hours are over_

_ - xxThe-Asylumxx _


End file.
